Midnight Illusions
by DaRkAnGeL11
Summary: When van&hitomi separated, each felt like they had lost a part of them-but when Hitomi return 2 Gaea 2 be w/van, van denies his love for her and says he only love her as a sis. Can Hitomi make Van realize his love for her before it's too late?


Midnight Illusions

by Dark Angel

Prologue: Trapped Souls

~~~~~~

I guess I never really knew how much Hitomi meant to me until it was too late. After I send her back to her native home, my heart began to ache. I didn't know why. I just figure that I was sad from all the people that died in fierce battle against the Zaibach Empire. But I was wrong. 'Everyone makes mistakes', Allen assured me. My mistake was letting Hitomi go. I could just send her back to Fanelia. To me. But no, I don't want to be selfish, and besides-I doubt that she would want to leave her home and family. I had no choice. All I could do is watch over her. The only thing I have left of her is her pendant. I wear it close to my heart. The only thing I can do now is wait...

"That's all he does. The same old routine day after day. Staring up at the sky for hours..." Merle said to Allen hiding behind the slightly ajar door outside of Van's room.

Allen nodded. "Searching for Hitomi, I guess?"

"Yeah. Even though I still despise her, I wish she would come back and make Lord Van happy again. Where is she Allen?"

'I agree with you too, Merle. Where are you Hitomi?' Allen's mind begged for an answer. 

* * * * * *

"Hello? Hitomi?" Yukari called waving her hands back and forth across Hitomi's face. "Earth to Hitomi." 

"What? Yukari! Sorry. Guess I was drifting off again." Hitomi apologize.

"Again?! Try fifty gazillion times!"

"Sorry I ruin our 'study date' " with the words study date, Hitomi quoted her fingers.

"Whatever! We barely studied. All we did was watch T.V. and pig out!"

"Good point."

"Next time we don't take a break until we're done covering at least one subject."

"Please, you couldn't EVEN last that long! On our last 'study date', you couldn't stand two minutes without wailing that you're hungry!"

"Oh yeah? At least I don't keep on skimming through the pages and turning pages like a maniac! And keep on asking the same question frequently: 'Did we cover that? Did we do that? Didn't we already did this?' " Yukari shot playfully back mimicking Hitomi.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Hitomi grabbed for the closest thing near her. Her pillow. Hitomi started whacking like crazy at Yukari. Yukari also grabbed a pillow and of course, whacked back. Both girls whacked back and forth at each other like a pair of four-year-olds. After a few minutes of exhausting huffing and puffing. The girls called for a truce. 

"It's been fun kicking your butt, but it's almost time for my date with Amano. See ya!" Yukari said gathering her things, preparing to leave Hitomi's room.

"Kicking my butt?! You wish! Please I had YOUR butt! If you hadn't used that 'I'm late for my date with Amano!', I would've nailed you."

Yukari scoff. "Not on your life! See ya Monday."

"Bye." Hitomi's joy didn't last very long. Soon her grief over Van took over. 

Why can't I be with Van? He watches over me, but why can't he see how sad I am? It's hard enough that I have to see Yukari and Amano together everyday. It's foolish, I know, but ever since I was a little girl to now-I've always hope my prince charming will come and rescue me. I used to think that Van is my prince charming, but that dream is soon fading away because I've never received any sign from him. 

Deciding that since there was nothing to do. Hitomi decided to go to sleep early.

* * * * * * 

"What will happen to them?" 

"Be patient, Ada. They'll be together soon..." a woman with silver sterling hair answered.

"Agatha, both are feeling sadness and regret."

"Don't worry, they're just lost and confused right now. They feel like they're trapped and can't get out because the one they're thinking of isn't there to comfort them." Agatha answered, sadly. Having pity the two trapped souls. 

The three figures shadowed over the crystal orb revealing images of Van and Hitomi. Neither smile or showed an expression of happiness. But neither of them knew or heard that what Agatha had said was true. They would be together again.... 

* * * * * *

Author's Note: So, what did you think of it? Send your comments, or your suggestions! Flames are welcome! Tell me what you thought of it. Should I finish it or forget about it?


End file.
